A drilling tool for robot applications is known from DE 41 24 078 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,171). It is guided and fed by a multiaxial and programmable robot with position-controlled axes. The drilling shaft is fed and rotated with integrated, independent drives of the drilling tool.
Other drilling tools for robot applications are known from practice. In this case, the robot holds the drilling tool equipped with a rotating drive only floatingly and presses it against the workpiece, and the feed is performed directly during the drilling method by a feed motion of the robot.